Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications often seek to enable a user to move throughout a scene (virtual or real-world) and enable the user to view the scene from the current pose of the user's head mounted device (HMD) or other VR/AR viewing device. Lightfields have been proposed as a light content format to enable rendering of imagery of a scene from many different views. However, a lightfield suitable for realistic depiction can utilize considerable amounts of processing resources, including a considerable number of processing cycles of a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU). The amount of resources required for use of lightfields for VR and AR applications often is particularly problematic for mobile consumer devices due to their relatively limited storage, transmission, and processing resources.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.